Gale and Prim: A New Day
by jenna2468
Summary: Gale is living in District 2. It's been four years since the rebellion and he hasn't talked to Katniss or Prim since. Prim had survived the bombing in the Capitol. But what happens when Prim comes back to visit Gale, and what new feelings might they have?
1. Chapter 1

Gale and Prim part 1:

"Hey Katniss…It's Gale…uh…again. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I keep calling you. I know you're mad about what happen, Prim could've been killed. I'm really sorry! I know I've said this in my other 25 messages, but I can't just sit by and watch you fade from my life! Prim is like my sister…I'd never do anything to hurt her…or you. So um…if you want just give me a call," Gale hangs up the phone defeated. He slumps down in his chair and rests his head in his hands. It has been four years since the bombs went off that almost killed Katniss and Prim, and yet he can't seem to get over it. Katniss is now twenty-one and Prim eighteen, and he hasn't seen them since. Gale stands up and looks at a picture of Katniss and Prim on his mantle piece, "I'm really sorry Catnip…you too Prim."

(Two Weeks Later)

_Ding-Dong! _Gale is startled by the sound of the door. "Dang girl scouts again!" he says angrily walking to the door expecting to be bribed into buying stupid cookies. "Hello?" he asks opening the door. A young woman stands at the door. Her blonde hair is drenched because of the rain that has been falling for a whole day straight now. The woman's blue eyes look tired from travel, but her face is still beautiful and bright all the same. Her wrinkled dress fits her just right, and her little flat shoes give away her short figure. "Prim!" Gale gasps. "Gale!" The two hugged so tightly that neither one of them could breathe. "Oh God I've missed you! I'm so sorry Prim! I'm so glad to see you!" Gale was surprised himself by his out poor of thoughts but he didn't care. "It's OK Gale, it wasn't your fault. I missed you too!" replies Prim. Gale holds her out in front of him to take a better look, "You look so…," he can't find the words. "Older, prettier, damper?" asks Prim with a giggle. "You look so grown up," replies Gale smiling and hugging her again. A clap of thunder startled them both. "Come in side, come in side," says Gale. He notices Prim pick up a suit case, _"So she's visiting for a few nights." _He thought.

Prim sits down on one of the arm chairs in the living room. She observes the nice house that Gale lives in, "You must have a good job." "Yea, I mean it pays well but…I wouldn't say I love it," replies Gale handing Prim a cup of coffee. Prim giggles at the cup. "What?" Gale asks smiling because of Prim's laughter. "It's just funny how you remembered that I liked coffee black…you know, whenever we could afford it," she said stirring the spoon in it. "Yea, I always wondered how a twelve year old could drink black coffee straight up," said Gale laughing. "So, I guess I should tell you why I'm here," Prim says shifting in her seat a bit. "Yes, of course. Just remember that you're allowed to stay here for as long as you want," Gale says sitting down on the couch. "Well," Prim starts, "Katniss got your message." Gale's heart skipped a beat, "and?" Prim looked at the ground. "Prim, it's OK. Just tell me what she said," coaxed Gale. "She uh…she cried…a lot." Gale didn't know what to say. He just put his head back in his hands, "I hurt her again." "No, no!" Prim insists, "It wasn't like she was mad at you! She felt guilty…I guess." "She what?" Gale's head snaps back up again. "She feels bad. But she doesn't know what to do…you know, with Peeta and all," replies Prim.

Peeta. The boy who stole his Katniss away. "I would think so," huffed Gale. Prim was silent for a while, "She does love you Gale." _I know_, the words bounce around in his head. That time when he told her he loved her and she said, "_I know." _ "No she doesn't. She didn't even come to see me. _You_ did!" Gale snaps. Prim looked hurt. "Oh, Oh God Prim I didn't mean it! Honestly, I swear I-," Gale starts. "It's OK Gale, I understand. I know how much she means to you," Prim says wide eyed. "You mean a lot to me too Prim," says Gale staring at her with caring Grey eyes. Prim lowers her head, "But she was everything to you. You saved me and my mother from the bombing of District 12, and you saved me again when I went to find buttercup. Trust me Gale, she feels nothing but love for you." Gale nods. "I guess you're still wondering why I'm here," continued Prim, "I'm here on business for a few days. President Paylor asked me to be her personal secretary a few months ago and I have the construction of the new Justice Building to check up on. I couldn't think of any other place to come than here. I found your address off of a letter you sent Katniss, don't worry I didn't read it. But I didn't think you'd mind if I stayed a few nights." "You can stay as long as you need to. It's the least I can do," says Gale smiling at Prim, "Do you want me to show you your room?" Prim nods, "That would be very nice Gale." "Welcome to hotel Hawthorne."

Prim walks in to a room that she'd never thought would be in Gale Hawthorne's house. The room is a soft peach color, not over powering but sweet and timid. The curtains are a soft off white that carelessly drift in the breeze. The bed sheet is white with little purls sown in and a white dresser with an old copper mirror. "Gale…it's so…pretty," is all Prim can say before giggling. "Yea, yea, I know it's weird for a guy to have such a feminine room but…I thought-," Gale trails off. "You thought what?" asks Prim. "I thought that if Katniss ever wanted to…to come see me that she'd stay here. I wanted to make a room where she would feel safe and happy," replies Gale trying not to make eye contact with Prim. "You really love my sister don't you?" she asked. "I did…I really did."

"The bathroom is down the hall to the left if you want to get cleaned up from the rain," says Gale laying a fresh role of towels on a wooden chair in Prim's room. "Thanks, I think I'll take a shower," says Prim observing her messy hair in the mirror. "OK, I guess I'll just go make dinner or…we could go to my favorite restaurant?" Gale suggested. "Oh, that'll be so much fun! You have to show me District 2 tonight!" begged Prim. "Sure, I would love to," said Gale laughing at Prim's enthusiasm. Prim then laid out a pretty, light pink dress on the bed. "I think I'll wear that," she says happily. Then she brushed by him and went in to the bathroom with the towels. Gale shook his head grinning. For once he actually felt happy. It's the only joy an old friend could bring. Gale walked into his room and selected his clothes for the night. Some blue jeans and a grey shirt were his choice. His eyes glanced over at the message machine. There on the screen was one new message. Casually, Gale walked over to it and pressed play. The voice in the message nearly knocked him off his feet. It was none other than Katniss Everdeen.

"Hey, Gale. I really didn't want to say this on the phone but…I got your message…earlier. Gale, it's so complicated right now I can't even tell you! I don't know what to do anymore! I feel like I'm living in a big burial ground! I can't stand the ashes and the smoke! Gosh I-I miss you! I hate this stupid District without you here and Peeta…Peeta relapsed with the hallucinations. He doesn't know me anymore, he thinks I'm a mutt again!" Katniss's voice is breaking and Gale can tell she's crying. "Gale he doesn't know me! He doesn't know me! I miss you! I'm so sorry! I can't see you yet. I'm still such a mess I'd be nothing but a weight on your shoulders," Katniss sighs, "I just unloaded my whole life right now to you. I'm sorry," She laughs, "I uh-I just need to talk to you. Oh, and I heard Prim is staying with you…take care of her." The message ends. Gale sits on the bed and stares at the wall. "She does miss me," he thinks to himself, "She does still love me."


	2. District 2's Magic

Gale and Prim part 2

Prim walks into the beautiful guest bedroom that Gale had shown her. She carelessly lets her wet, blonde hair drip down her shoulders until it meets the towel she wrapped around herself after getting out of the shower. She gingerly touches the soft white curtains. "He's more than just a strong hunter," she whispered to herself, "he's gentle and…sweet." A pang of guilt rushed through her, "But he loves Katniss. He would never…," she didn't allow herself to finish the thought. She and Gale weren't supposed to be together, it was a crush at the most.

Prim pulled on her lovely dress and braided her hair down the back. She applied her makeup with a light hand giving her that natural beauty kind of look. Her cheeks were a rosy red and her blue eyes danced with glints of silver. She slipped into her little pink shoes with laced ties and stood in front of the mirror. She smiled starring at her reflection up and down, but her eyes stopped when she looked at her left leg. A red, evil looking burn scar wrapped around it like a vine chokes a plant. She gulps swallowing the memory of the bombs and the children. That moment when for the first time everything went black and her heart nearly gave out. The screams of the children and of her dear sister Katniss came rushing back to her. "Prim?" the sound of Gale's voice brought her back, "You look…beautiful." Prim blushed, "You're not so bad yourself." Gale looked at her leg and Prim starred at the floor. "Prim, it's OK. It makes you unique," Gale said forcing a reassuring smile. Prim nods, "Thanks Gale."

"So where are we going?" asked Prim walking out the door with Gale. "It's a surprise. But, I think you'll like it," says Gale. They walk down an ally way filled with tall buildings with flowers hanging from the window sills. Colorful fabrics hang from the roofs and sparkle in the sun. "I love this part of town now. Ever since District 2 stopped making weapons, they've gotten into the fabric making industry," says Gale to Prim. Prim's eyes widen, "It's so pretty, like a tent full of colors!" Prim twirls through the ally with her arms extended. Gale giggles and chases after her. Gale reached up and plucked a lovely purple flower from a window sill, "It doesn't live up to a Prim Rose, but I think it's pretty enough." Gale gently places the purple flower in Prim's hair. He couldn't deny how beautiful she looked standing there beaming up at him. "How does it look?" she asks. "Beautiful, just like girl whose hair it's in," replies Gale. Prim teasingly skipped away down the street.

"Where to now?" asked Prim when Gale finally caught up to her. "To my favorite restaurant," Gale says pointing to a café in the middle of the busy street. "What's it called?" asked Prim. "Café Bella," replies Gale leading Prim into the building. Prim giggles when they walk in. It's a nice restaurant, but not too fancy. There are hanging, softly lit, lights. A rather large fountain lies off to the corner of the room, and the kitchen is separated by a glass window so you can see the chefs. A waiter comes up to the front, her brown hair tucked effortlessly in a bun. Her brown eyes shift up to Gale, and Prim can't help but feel a pang of jealousy because of this woman's lovely face. "Hello, Gale! Table for two?" she asks. "Yup, how you've been Sammy?" Gale asks the waitress. She laughs, "Just fine Gale, and this is?" "Oh, yea this is Prim. She's visiting District 2 for a few days," says Gale referring to Prim. "Nice to meet you," says Prim polite as always. "I'll show you to your table," the waitress says leading them to a table next to the fountain. "Thanks Sammy," says Gale patting the waitress on the back. Then she leaves leaving Prim and Gale to themselves.

"So, Gale. You two seem to know each other quite well," said Prim knowingly. Gale laughed, "She's my cousin Prim. If I didn't know any better I'd say someone's jealous," Gale says teasingly passing her a menu. "I am not! I'm just glad you don't use your looks to get free waitressing," says Prim laughing at her accusation. "Look to your left," says Gale pointing to the fountain. Little fish swim around in the black water. "Wow! That's so cool! I've never seen such an amazing restaurant!" exclaims Prim observing the place. "Well, that's what you get for living in the second wealthiest District there is," says Gale starring at his empty plate. "So what should I order?" asked Prim. "I know just the thing," replies Gale.

When their food came out Prim laughed, "Do you really expect me to eat this!" The plate set before her was a fish with the eyes and scales still on it. "Yes I do! You ate plenty of fish Katniss and I caught," said Gale giggling at Prim's surprised face. "But yours weren't still gasping for breath!" said Prim. This brought another round of laughter from the both of them. "Come on just try it, it's good," coaxed Gale. "Fine, but I'm only doing this for you," said Prim swallowing her disgust at the food. She got a forkful of fish and took a bite, ".God! This is soooo good!" she said eating more. "Hm, and who was the food critic that recommended this?" Gale asked sarcastically. "You," Prim leaned across the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

When they were done eating Gale paid the check. "This was really fun Gale," said Prim standing up to leave. "Hold up, hold up, we aren't done yet," said Gale with a knowing smile. "What do you mean?" asked Prim. "I agreed to show you District 2, and I haven't shown you my favorite place yet," said Gale. Prim's face lit up, "Oh, yes, please show me. You _are _my tour guide." "Then you'll just have to follow me miss Everdeen," said Gale playing along. They left the restaurant and walked out into the now, dark street. The moon was full and white and illuminated the street giving it the illusion that it was glowing. The two of them walked down a few streets and ally ways and closed stores. The slightest sound of movement sent Prim flying behind Gale for protection, "Don't worry, it's just a cat," said Gale laughing. "Oh, yea I know," said Prim feeling foolish. After a few more minutes of walking they reached a rod-iron-fence that surrounded was seemed to be a wall of high bushes. "We're here," said Gale. "Where?" asked Prim."The garden."

Gale led the way into the garden. They walked along a little stone path surrounded by rose bushes. Prim couldn't help but smile, it was so beautiful and clean, so unlike District 12 at the moment. The bushes opened up into a clearing where a three-layered fountain bubbled in the moonlight. Little white butterflies danced around the flowers that grew on the bushes. And a little iron bench sat in the middle of the clearing. "It's so pretty Gale," whispered Prim. "Yea," he replied obviously mesmerized by the place. Prim decided to have some fun. She started to skip away and disappeared behind a maze of tall bushes. Gale laughed and went in search after her. "Try and find me," Prim called out. Her voice echoed through the maze. Prim danced and skipped through the maze dodging Gale whenever he would catch a glimpse of her. "I'm gonna find you," teased Gale. "Bet you won't," teased Prim running through an opening in the maze. But before she knew it Gale's strong arms encircled her and pulled her to him. "Bet you I did," he said smiling. Prim turned and faced him, her blue eyes studying his grey ones. Gale moved in closer holding her close. And before either one of them could let their brains win out over their hearts, they kissed.


	3. Teach Me

Gale and Prim part 3:

Gale lay in bed that night thinking about the day's events. For once he wasn't thinking about the girl who broke his heart, but about her beautiful sister. He had never been so happy. Only one day with this young woman and she has already stolen his heart. Meanwhile Prim thought about things too. She felt guilty. Katniss was her sister, and Gale used to be hers. The thoughts of when Gale would come by their house in District 12 and bring them game, and Katniss's face would light up when she'd see him. But now it's Prim who lights up at the thought of the tall, handsome, hunter boy. But he's not a boy any more, he was a man now, and she a young woman. Things were different, Gale was not Katniss's any longer, he was hers, and she didn't want to let him go.

Prim's eyes lightly flicker open as sunshine pores in through the curtains. She yawns spreading her arms out in a stretch. Suddenly, the overwhelming smell of breakfast cooking reached her. She got up out of bed and walked over to the closet where her clothes now hang. She selected some blue skinny jeans and a flowing white top. Then she braided her hair into two braids on each side of her head. After freshening up, she walked down stairs to investigate.

Sure enough, there was Gale cooking in the kitchen. Prim walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "This looks great," she says. Gale isn't startled in the slightest, "Yup, and it's all for you." He turns to her looking down at her. "Look at you still in your pajamas," giggles Prim observing Gale's pajama pants and T-shirt. "Look at you all dressed up for no reason at all," says Gale messing around with one of Prim's braids. "Well, if I'm going to be walking around with the hottest guy in District 2, I need to look nice don't I?" teases Prim stealing her braid back. "What! Who is he and how can I kill him!" jokes Gale. He then softly kisses her before turning back to cooking. "I hope you like eggs and toast. I would've gone to the store if I knew you were coming but…I didn't," says Gale followed with a laugh. "It's perfect Gale. I've eaten plenty of your game to know that you're a good cook," says Prim setting the table. "But now I can actually afford to buy food instead of poach it," said Gale putting the food on the plates.

After breakfast Prim cleared the plates, "I have to work today unfortunately." "So do I, but we should do something tonight," replied Gale helping her. "I'd love that," said Prim starting the dish washer. "It's really nice having someone else here. You have no idea how lonely it can get," said Gale. Prim looked up at him curiously, "Oh, don't pretend you don't have girls falling all over you." "Who's to say I don't?" said Gale arrogantly, "You sound like Katni-," starts Gale. Prim looked at him seriously, the guilt rushing back, "Like Katniss?" "She asked me the same thing four years ago," said Gale wiping a dish clean. "Gale, should we be doing this?" Prim asked. "You mean you and I like, together?" countered Gale. "Yea, I mean obviously you still love my sister and I don't want you to feel like you have to chose. Honestly it's OK if you-," Prim is cut off when Gale pulls her to him and kisses her. "Prim, _you_ are the only thing that matters to me right now." "Good, that's what I was hoping," said Prim blushing.

Prim left to meet with President Paylor leaving Gale to get ready for work. As he was getting dressed the phone rings, "Hello?" he asks answering it. "Gale?" a voice asked. Gale knew whose voice it was, "Katniss." "Hi, Gale," she responds. "Can I help you?" Gale asked coldly. "What? Help me, I- I don't understand. I thought you wanted to talk to me," said Katniss confused. "I wanted to talk to you. _Wanted. _But what does it matter? You don't want to see me. I called you over and over again without getting a response and all you can say is hi? Katniss, do you know how I felt after all these years without talking to you? Do you even know?" Gale was surprised by his anger. "Gale, I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person I know! But please, please listen to me!" she begged. "Alright, I'm listening," retorts Gale. "Things have been difficult, Gale. Peeta's getting worse and," she starts. "What makes you think I care about him? You can't survive without him so why are you talking to me?" asked Gale annoyed. "Because I want you back Gale!" shouts Katniss, "I'm done suffering and trying to be strong! I just want you back so bad!" Gale is stunned at Katniss's outburst, "Well it's a little late for that Katniss. What, do you think I sat around waiting for you to say that? I have a life too, I have someone I care about too," he said frustrated. "Oh," is all Katniss says. "You have…someone?" she asks. "I have to go to work Katniss. Give Peeta my best wishes," then Gale hangs up the phone without saying goodbye.

(Later that night)

It's dark when Prim gets back to Gale's house after work. She opens the door to find a note on the table. It says, "_Meet me in the backyard by the fence.-Gale" _Prim laughed and walked out the back door. The wind felt nice against her cheeks. The warm summer air greeted her with tenderness. Prim began to walk into the woods behind Gale's house. She was scared, yes, but if it meant disappointing Gale Hawthorne she would keep going. The woods were peaceful and calm. The trees let little breaks of moonlight in through their branches. A mocking Jay over head was singing a song and Prim playfully sang back to it for company. Finally, she reached a wooden fence, "Gale?" she called. "I was wondering where you were," said Gale from behind her. Prim flung herself into Gale's arms and hugged him tight, "What are we going to do tonight?" she asked. "I'm going to show you my favorite spot in all of district 2," he said taking her hand.

They walked through the forest close together, hand in hand. "How do you know the way?" asked Prim. "I've been there too many times to forget," Gale replied with a grin. They walked for another five minutes before they reached a sparkling pond. "How do you find these places Gale?" asked Prim dreamily. "Curiosity," he replied. Then to Prim's surprise he ran and dived into the pond. "Gale!" shouted Prim. She rushed over to the side of the pond and searched for him. Then Gale jumped out of the water and pulled her in too. "Gale!" she said while laughing and screaming at the same time. "You weren't expecting that were you?" he asked. "No! But I can't swim!" cried Prim. "It's OK, I got you?" said Gale holding Prim close. "Will you teach me?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck. "Of course. Just remember, water is your friend. It wants you to float, not sink. Just spread your arms out," coaxed Gale. Prim laid back and rested her head on the water's surface, "OK, now what?" she asked. "Now just keep your legs up and keep you head above water," said Gale still supporting her. Then he inched away from her without her knowing. "Now what?" asked Prim. "Now you're floating," said Gale with a giggle. Prim smiled, "I am aren't I?" "Now just use your arms to propel you," said Gale. Prim began to gracefully swim backwards starring up at the stars. Gale then scooped her up again, "and that's how you swim." Prim leaned up and kissed him, "Thank you teacher." Gale kissed her back, "You're welcome student Prim." They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms floating in the water. Not thinking about tomorrow.

**Author's Note: Don't worry guys, there'll be some twists of events in the next chapters. Please please please review and keep reading **


	4. District 12 trouble

Gale and Prim part 4:

(Two Days Later)

Gale looks at the necklace he holds in his hands. The gold chain holds a diamond heart at the bottom. He quickly shuts the case it lies in when he hears Prim walk in the door. "Gale?" she calls. "Yea, I'm in the kitchen!" shouts Gale hiding the case behind his back. Prim walks in, her face as bright as a star at the sight of Gale Hawthorne. She runs into his arms, "Hay what's behind your back?" she asks when Gale only hugs her with one arm. "It happens to be for you," says Gale holding out the jewelry case. Prim gasps as she examines the necklace within. "Do you like it?" Gale asks nervously. Prim begins to cry, but it's the happy kind. "Are you OK?" Gale walks over to her and gently lifts her chin up so that she's looking at him. Prim smiles, "It's just that no one has ever done something like this for me, or given something like this to me." "It's the least I could do," says Gale. "Do you always treat your guests this way," asks Prim sarcastically. "Only the special ones," replies Gale kissing her. Then the words fall out of Gale's mouth before he can think about them first, "I love you Prim." But it's not awkward or sudden considering they already loved each other since childhood. But back then it was a kind of love friends would have. Now, it was much deeper than that. "I love you too Gale Hawthorne," says Prim wrapping her arms around Gale's neck. Gale can't help but laugh, "Good."

Gale sits down on the couch with Prim. "I don't ever want to go back to District 12," sighs Prim. "Who says you have to?" replies Gale brushing her hair out of her face. "The Justice Building's almost finished. Pretty soon I won't be able to stay and then I'll have to go back to 12," says Prim darkening. "You don't have to leave. Honestly, I want you to stay," replies Gale pulling her into his strong arms. "But I can't leave Katniss Gale. You should see her. I'm the only thing she has," says Prim on the verge of tears. Gale now feels guilty for the way he talked to her a few days ago. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I really am Prim. But…but you can't leave," he nearly begs. Prim looks up at him and smiles, "I don't want to. I want to stay right here forever. I want to be with you forever Gale." "We will be Prim. There's nothing left to hurt you or…Katniss. You'll always be safe with me," says Gale reassuringly.

That's when the phone rings. Gale gets up and walks over to the phone, "Hello?" "Gale, please don't hang up. You don't even have to talk to me. I just need to talk to Prim," it's Katniss. "Prim, it's for you," says Gale. Prim looks at him curiously and then takes the phone, "Who is this?" Gale watches as Prim anxiously smiles when she realizes it's Katniss. "How are you? How's Peeta?" Prim asks. Her face grows dark again when Katniss replies. Gale walks into the other room giving them their privacy. He sits at the kitchen table. He can here Katniss's frantic voice from the other room and Prim trying to calm her down. "Katniss, Katniss, I'm sure he'll be alright," says Prim sadly. After a few more minutes of them talking their conversation gets quieter. Gale is tempted to pick up the phone in the kitchen and listen, but if he truly loved Prim he'd do nothing of the sort.

Prim hangs up the phone and runs into the kitchen in tears, "I have to leave Gale!" Gale stands up, "What! Why? No, Prim you can't!" he protests. "Katniss needs me, she…she's hysterical! You should've heard her!" cries Prim. "What happened?" asked Gale moving towards Prim. "It's Peeta, he attacked a therapist who said something about Katniss. He killed him Gale! Peeta killed an innocent man!" Prim begins to move towards the stairs. "Prim! I…I don't understand. What's going to happen?" Gale asks taking her wrist. "Gale, they might…they might kill him," says Prim losing her voice. "Kill him?" repeats Gale. "If they find that he's too dangerous to keep alive, they'll…lethally inject him," says Prim wiping her eyes. "Oh my God, I…I don't know what to say," says Gale letting go of her. Prim starts backing up the steps, "That's why I have to go Gale, Katniss needs me and I'm not there for her." Gale follows her up the steps. "Prim please, just think about this. I can't let you go…I mean I…I just found you again," he says standing in the door way. Prim is putting her clothes in her suit case, "I love you Gale, I do! But Katniss is fragile! She's been through so much, and if they kill Peeta then…she might not survive it." "If I know your sister in the slightest, then I know that she can survive anything," says Gale starring at the floor. "Not this Gale, not this. I just can't let her go through this alone right now," says Prim pausing in front of the closet door. Gale is at a loss for words. Everything he has ever wanted is about to take her things and walk out the door. He wouldn't let her leave him. She wouldn't be just another girl that broke his heart. She was the one he wanted to call his. "Alright, you can go. But you have to do something for me," says Gale taking her shoulders in his hands. "Anything," replies Prim resting her hands on his. "Marry me."

**Author's note: Ok, so I need you guys to review more bc it makes my day. And I know this may seem rushed and obviously if this was any girl off the street it would be, but considering they've known each other for so long I think it's totally OK. Also this chapter was absolutely necessary for the most interesting chapters to come so please keep reading and for chip's sake please review! Happy Thanksgiving! **


End file.
